Klancemas 2018 Snowflakes and Cuddles
by wehadabondingmoment12
Summary: Klancemas prompts by monthly klance on Tumblr. I've skipped a lot but, hopefully, I'll have an updating schedule in order soon.
1. Days 1 & 10: The Get-Along Jacket

The text had said specifically NOT to bring a jacket. According to Shiro, Adam's cabin that he had left for him and Keith, it wouldn't snow. So, naturally, Keith and Lance believed him, though Keith was skeptical of what Shiro had said. Now here they were at the cabin. It was freezing outside, and the first few glistening snowflakes had begun to fall from the sky, and team Klance had nothing to wear out in the winter weather. Shiro had extra winter coats, but it just figured he was one short. All of the paladins scrambled to grab a coat, not wanting to be the odd one out, leaving Keith without a jacket.

"Oh no Keith!" Pidge said with a smirk " Whatever will we do since we are one jacket short. I guess you'll have to share with someone or else you'll miss the first snow." All except the former blue paladin and fromer red paladin suppressed sectretive grins. This was going to be great.

(The previous month)

Shiro and Pidge trudged up the steps to Shiro's cabin. Pidge was there to fix his sexrvilence drones so that threy would last the cold.

"I saw Keith and Lance together the other day. Guess what it was this time?" Shiro said with a chuckle.

She groaned " Lemme guess whose shoes are unfair because they make the other taller?"

Shiro let out a hearty laugh." I know this seems impossible, but it was even more ridiculous."

Pideg winced" Oooh really. Yikes. What was it?"

Shiro began laughing his face off, and after a moment regained his composure and spoke his voice high pitched. " They were arguing about what type of cereal has a better plastic wrapper. Like the plastic that the cereal comes in."

Pidge burst out laughing and the pair was near tears from laughter when they reached the top of stairs. Pidge tried to talk but was so out of breath that it came out as" Shiro *GASP* we need to *GASP* plan something*GASP* to get those two *GASP* together!"

Shiro just nodded and the two, along with Coran and the other paladins, made plans to get the two paladins together.

"Ok, so let's make sure we all know what we have to do again," Pidge said addressing the paladins over the comm link. "Shiro will send out a text saying not to bring jackets when they come to the cabin, and even if they figure it out by the time we get to the cabin, it'll be too late. Allura and Hunk, because you guys are the only ones who can sew, you'll be in charge of making the jacket that they'll have to share. Coran and I will go and get the materials you guys will need."

"Hey Pidge, how do we know that this won't turn out like the bonding shirt." Hunk pipped dup looking scared. The whole team shuddered remembering the fiasco that had taken place.

"We'll just have to be more careful this time", she said a grim expression on her face." And besides, this time they have a zipper, and will maybe not resort to TEARING it." They all said their goodbyes and disconnected the commlink, Shiro and Pidge trudging down the stairs towards their Lions. Once they made it back to their Lions, Shiro produced his phone and typed into the group chat for the others to leave their coats at home. They laughed nervously over the comm link between their Lions. There was no going back now.

(Present)

Lance looked down at his oversized jacket. Unbeknownst to him, the coat was large on purpose. In fact, for some strange reason, it just happened to be able to fit both Kieth and Lance if they wore it together.

Lance look at Keith and gave him a goofy grin" C'mere babe! We can share, after all, we can't let you miss the first snow. Besides, it's like we'll be constantly hugging." The rest of the paladins' jaws dropped. Spinning to Kieth they all expected this to be a first attempt of flirting by Lance, and for Kieth to go off on him or something. To their surprise, Keith was just pinching the bridge of his nose. Both of them were oblivious of the rest of them, or at least, Lance was.

"Lance babe, that's really sweet, but you've literally just informed them of me being your boyfriend. Poor Shiro looks like he's gonna pass out."

Lance gave him a sheepish grin to him and the rest of the group."Hehe. Oops."

"WHEN WERE YOU PLANNING ON TELLING US!" Pidge barked, looking ready to bite both of their heads off. "HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!"

Keith looked at Lance as if to say "you brought this upon". Lance looked at the group "One month?" Pideg raised an eyebrow. "2 months?" he said. Hunk looked ready to explode from happiness.

Keith groaned."Fine, I'll say it he said. 3 months as of today." Hunk squealed running over to Lance, both of them holding hands and jumping up and down, Hunk demanding to hear all of the juicy details. Pidge lost it and went on a long tirade about the time she invested in something called 'Team Klance', spewing more curse words in one breath than Keith had ever used in any conversation which was saying something. Allura had the largest grin Keith had ever seen on her face, and Keith knew that she was grateful that Lance's flirting would stop. Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled at him.

" Adam would've liked him, "Shiro said. Keith responded with a soft smile. Then he remembered something.

" Coran, I'm judging by their reactions, you didn't tell them." The team swiveled to look at Coran, Lance giving him an amused smile.

"YOU KNEW!" Pidge barked, ready to attack the man.

Coran just twisted the tip of his mustache " I did know number 5, but I guess it slipped my mind. I came across them one day doing that weird human mating ritual. What's it called? Oh quiznak, I seem to have forgotten it. A cuddle! That's what they were doing. I figured it was natural for humans to do that when they desperately need to mate. I never thought anything of it."

Hunk saw Pidge about to go off on Coran and suddenly said: " You know, as much as I would LOVE to hear about this, we'd better get out there if we want to play in the snow." Lance silently thanked Hunk for being such an amazing human. Zipping open the jacket he opened it in Keith's direction, and the black paladin slipped his left arm through the armhole and wrapped his other arm around Lance. Hunk helped zip them up, and Kieth smiled at Lance as they walked out of the cabin, enjoying the toasty warmth that his boyfriend was radiating. Suddenly there was cold. They spun around clumsily to see Pidge laughing her face off, a handful of snow in her hand. Lance turned to Keith and nodded. Unbeknownst to the rest of the group, because they both live in Minnesota, they've actually practiced tag-team snowball fights. Lance scooped some snow and Keith slammed his cupped hand down on it, compacting it into a ball. As Lance threw it at Pidge, hitting her, Keith got more snow in his hand and repeated the actions before. Soon, everyone was covered in snow and freezing, everyone except for the couple, who were still going, waiting to see if anyone would challenge them. Slowly they all rose up with their hands in the air in a forfeit.

"I assume that you guys work on this a lot?"Allura asked them with s wry grin."When do you find the time? After all, didn't you two say that you live in opposite parts of the state?" The pair turned red and all of them enjoyed a laugh at their expense. "Let's go inside." the princess suggested to the group, shivering"I don't know about you but it's too quiznaking cold for me to be out here any longer. There were mumbles of agreement from everyone except for Keith and Lance who were used to the cold weather.

"I think we'll stay out here you guys," Keith said addressing the group but never looking in their direction.

"Just don't try anythong funny," Shiro said with a grin, ever the Space Dad. The pair spun to look at him, redder than the Red Lion herself. Hunk snorted and Pidge burst out laughing and soon all 7 of them were laughing in the snow, Coran laughing about being as crazy as a klanmural. Keith had seen plenty of first snows, all pretty much the same, but this one was different. This one was special.


	2. Days 8 & 12:Home is Where the Heart Is

Keith shot the other paladins a look putting a finger to his lips and rolling his eyes. Glancing around the living room of his house that he shared with his boyfriend, Lance, he saw friendly faces, their family. Hunk a plate of cookies in hand, Coran holding a bottle of nunvil he had brought with him. Allura with the mice on her shoulder, all of them wearing little Santa hats Hunk had made them. Pidge holding a cat that she had adopted for the couple, much to Keith's surprise, and his brother, Shiro, cup of coffee in hand. He had just arrived and was exhausted from a briefing with the Atlas crew. His attempts to suppress his laughter from the hilarity of Keith's face were failing and he let out a snort, looking apologetic when he got the stink eye from his brother. Keith spun around at the sound of keys outside the door, and the doorknob turning. They all crouched down ready to scream 'SURPRISE!' When the door didn't open. They heard another noise, and a thud on the door, then some aggressive twisting of the doorknob. Keith grabbed his blade and the rest produced their bayards, Coran hiding behind Allura. Keith wondered if the surprise he had put together for Lance to make him feel better about not being able to see his family on Christmas would be a bust because someone decided to break in on Christmas Eve. He hoped not, he had too much planned. The couple had already tried to fly their space family out to their home, but most of them were busy. When Keith alerted them of Lance's sadness though, they were able to pull a few strings and get out to their home in Minnesota just in time. Keith slowly stalked towards the door blade at the ready, his family tentatively watching behind him.

Lance groaned. Of course he had the wrong key with him. Of course he picked up the key for their room on the Atlas instead of their house key. With another groan he realized he would probably have to force the door open, as Keith had texted him saying that he was out getting something, though he hadn't specified what. Lance could not believe this was happening. On Christmas Eve too! He looked at the sleds by the door and did a double take. When did those get there? As far as he knew, they had only had one, a black one with red and blue hearts on it that he had presented to Keith on their anniversary. There was a pile of 6 sleds by the door. Suddenly he stopped. There was only one group of six people that he knew of. They were probably freaking out especially Keith. He was going to have some fun with this. He slowly made his way to the back of the house.

Keith opened the door looking around. No one was at the door. The rest of the group began to panic wondering what had happened, and if it was Lance, what happened to him. Keith had known Lance long enough to know exactly where he was. He lifted a finger to his lips and walked to the back door putting up 3 fingers, mouthing:

' _One'_

' _Two'_

 _'_ _Three'._

On three Lance burst into the house through the back door and picked up Keith bridal style. The black paladin spluttered.

"Lance what on Earth..." but before he could finish he was being shoved out the back door onto a black sled, Lance quickly sitting down on the sled behind him. He pushed off of the hill and Keith, who had still not comprehended what was happening, stood up. "Lance what are we dooooAAHHHH!" He fell on top of Lance knocking them both off of the sled and making it stop and flip on top of them. He pushed off of the sled and saw Lance laughing his face off. Both of them were covered in snow and Keith was freezing. The team had come out to observe the spectacle and all of them were cracking up. Keith just rolled his eyes and reached into his pocket, producing a small black box out of his pocket. 'Now's as good a time as ever' he thought to himself. And with a deep breath, he began to speak.

"Lance, we've been together as a couple for 6 years now, 8 if you count all of our time before that. I love seeing you when you're happy, and every time we went on a mission and I thought it was the end, I would picture your smile and everything felt like it would be okay, and I was okay with the worst happening. I want to see that smile every day for the rest of my life because, without it, I can't go on. Your face is the only one I want to see grow old and wrinkled. I want to have a life with you. You were in Red for a reason. You are the most important person to me in the entire universe, and without you always being there for me, I might not be here today. Lance, will you make me the happiest Galra-Human alive and marry me?"

Tears were streaming down both of their faces and Lance gave him a watery smile, and reached into his pocket, producing another black box. "We're like rivals. Ya know, Lance and Keith neck and neck. You beat me again Mullet. Guess I gotta say yes and accept defeat." Keith let out a laugh and Lance enveloped him in a warm hug. "Besides Mullet, this is one battle I don't mind losing."


End file.
